Maxine Reid
by storming-wolf
Summary: With her father dead and her mother in a mental hospital, Maxine Reid is in the care of her brother, Spencer, who works for the FBI. Can't Maxine just have a normal life? AU Reid/JJ rated T for some inapproiate themes
1. The Right One

Okay! I'm glad so many of you liked the plot! Its been eating the back of my mind for a while now! This chapter is just something to get you started on the wonderful world of Maxine Reid!

_**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Criminal Minds, its charecters, or its plot lines. I just nicely stole them from CBS at the playground! I do not own Quantico Terrace Apartments in Triangle, VA or Burrows Elementary School in Quantico, VA. They are real places I looked up. Basically, if you've seen ot before, I probably don't own it!**_

* * *

><p>"Maxie, wake up," Reid said, shaking his little sister.<p>

"Spencer, leave me alone!" Maxine mumbled.

"Breakfast is ready. We can listen to your music while you get ready," Reid said.

"What's for breakfast?" Maxine asked.

"Rock and Cinnamon Roll Oatmeal of course!" Reid said.

"Yumm!" Maxine said. Reid picked her up and spun around before placing her on the floor.

"Go pick what you want for lunch while I find you some clothes for school," Reid said.

"Okay!" Maxine said. Reid found his little sister clothes and placed them on the bed. Ever since their dad died, he took the role as dad for her. He stayed up with her in the middle of the nights when she was a baby and gave up the rest of his teen years for her. People often mistake her for his daughter, but he would never consider himself her father. When she was a baby, she called him 'Daddy', but he makes sure she knows who her daddy really is.

"Ham and cheese sandwich!" Maxine said.

"Okay. Let's go eat breakfast sis," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Reid dropped of Maxine at Burrows Elementary School and started his commute to work. He glanced over at the passenger's seat where Maxine's Disney Princess lunch box was.<p>

"Damn it," Reid muttered. He sighed, knowing his little sister needed her lunch since she had no lunch money. He drove back to the school and parked his car. He grabbed the lunch box and walked into the main office.

"Hello sir," a secretary said.

"Hi. My little sister left her lunch in my car and I need to drop it off," Reid said.

"Sure thing. I just need her name and grade," the secretary said.

"Maxine Reid. She's in the second grade," Reid said.

"Okay. I'll make sure she gets it," the secretary said.

"Thank you," Reid said. He got to his car and drove to work.

"Late today sweet cheeks?" Garcia said.

"Yeah. Max left her lunch box in my car," Reid said. JJ walked past Reid and dropped a file on his desk.

"Hope you don't have plans Spence. We're on our way to Seattle," JJ said. Reid frowned.

"Garcia..." Reid started.

"Consider Maxine picked up at 2:30, homework done by 4, in bed by 8, and dreaming wonderful dreams by 9," Garcia said.

"You're a life saver," Reid said.

"I know," Garcia said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Days Later<strong>_

Maxine walked out of her school to find Reid leaning on his car.

"Hey Maxie. Miss me?" Reid asked. Maxine ran over to Reid and hugged him.

"I missed you a lot Spencer!" Maxine said.

"Well come on kiddo. We have some catching up to do," Reid said. Maxine got into the car.

"You got the bad guy?" Maxine asked.

"Yup," Reid said.

"Spencer, do you have a girlfriend?" Maxine asked.

"No, but where's that coming from?" Reid asked.

"This girl said she had a brother your age who was already married, and she said that you probably can't even get a girlfriend. You can get a girlfriend, can't you Spencey?" Maxine asked.

"Maxie, anyone can get a girlfriend or boyfriend. I don't have one because the right girl just hasn't come along," Reid said.

"Okay. So, what do you want for your birthday?" Maxine asked.

"A day off of work," Reid said. Maxine giggled.

"I know just what to get you now," Maxine said.

* * *

><p>The first Chapter! So, will Reid find the right one? What will Maxine get Reid for his birthday? Will I stop asking you questions only I have answers too? Click that 'Next' button and find out!<p> 


	2. Spencer's Birthday

_**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Criminal Minds, its charecters, or its plot lines. I just nicely stole them from CBS at the playground! I do not own Quantico Terrace Apartments in Triangle, VA or Burrows Elementary School in Quantico, VA. They are real places I looked up. Basically, if you've seen ot before, I probably don't own it!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>October 3, 2005<span>_**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPENCER!" Maxine exclaimed. Reid woke up to find his little sister standing by his bed with a box in her hands.

"Aww, thanks Maxine," Reid said.

"Open it!" Maxine said. Reid opened it to find a picture frame made by Maxine. It had stars and hearts on it and said 'Spencer' at the top and 'Maxine' at the bottom. On the sides it said 'Smile' and 'Love' and contained a picture that Maxine took of them together at a park last week.

"Wow, it's amazing. Thanks Maxine!" Reid said, hugging his sister.

"I thought you could use it to cheer up when you're at work," Maxine said.

"I really could. Thanks Maxine," Reid said. "Now let's get ready for school!"

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" the team told Reid as he tried to blow out the candles.<p>

"Come on! Blow, baby, blow!" Morgan said.

"I thought you were full of hot air Reid," Elle said. Reid attempted to blow out the candles that seemed to be coming back.

"They're trick candle's Spence, okay? They're gonna come back every time," JJ said.

"Oh, mommy to the rescue!" Morgan said, messing with the giant cake hat on his head.

"Mommy?" Reid said. Morgan noticed the picture frame on Reid's desk.

"Who's this?" Morgan asked, picking it up.

"Maxine," Reid said.

"Who's Maxine?" Elle asked.

"My little sister," Reid said.

"I didn't know you had a little sister Spence," JJ said.

"Yeah. She's 7 and goes to Burrows Elementary," Reid said. JJ began cutting the cake while Reid walked over to Gideon.

"Are you having fun?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, I am most definitely having fun," Reid said.

"Did you make a wish?" Gideon asked.

"Can I take this hat off?" Reid asked. Gideon looked at the hat.

"I wouldn't," Gideon said.

"Hey Spence, first piece for the birthday boy," JJ said. He started walking over to JJ, but went back over to Gideon.

"Did you know she's the only one in the world who calls me Spence?" Reid asked with a smile. He walked back over to his desk where JJ handed him a piece of cake.

"Hey JJ, you should feed it to him," Morgan said, making Elle almost choke on her cake. Reid looked awkwardly at Morgan and JJ, who was taken aback by Morgan's comment.

"Yeah Spence," JJ said. She sat on his desk and was about to feed him a piece of cake.

"Party's over," Hotch said. Reid turned red at what almost happened.

"I, uh, gotta call my sister," Reid said. He picked up his phone and called Maxine's school.

**_"It's your birthday! It's sad enough that you had to go to work, but a case! In San Diego!"_**Maxine complained once the teacher handed her the phone.

_"I know Maxie. I'll be home as soon as we catch the bad guy,"_Reid said.

_**"Okay. Be careful,"**_Maxine said.

_"I will kiddo,"_Reid said.

_**"I love you bunches!"**_Maxine said.

_"I love you too Maxie,"_ Reid said.

* * *

><p>Chapter three is in my brain working its way out of my fingers into my phone!<p> 


	3. Date Night

I loved your reviews! Reiding and Reidviewing make me happy(i know...). And to Whatif-ifonly, what I was going to do was right a new chapter! This is for all you Reid/JJ lovers :)

_**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Criminal Minds, its charecters, or its plot lines. I just nicely stole them from CBS at the playground! I do not own Quantico Terrace Apartments in Triangle, VA or Burrows Elementary School in Quantico, VA. They are real places I looked up. Basically, if you've seen ot before, I probably don't own it!**_

* * *

><p>The team had wrapped up the case in San Diegoafter Gideon noticed that the Unsub wanted his victims to see him after he killed them. With the point-of-view of the first victim showing a telephone pole, they tracked down Franklin Graney as he was about to murder another victim.<p>

Reid sat down next to JJ after beating Gideon at chess. JJ looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled.

"So, I, uh, heard you're a fan of, uh, football," Reid stuttered, glancing at Gideon, who nodded.

"I have tickets to a game. The Redskins," Reid said. "Its this Friday, and I was wondering if you want to come. I-if you're not doing anything Friday. I mean, you don't have to go-"

"Spence," JJ said.

"-I could take my sister or my fish-" Reid rambled aimlessly.

"Spence, I'd love to go," JJ said. Reid smiled.

"Really?" Reid asked, his smile growing.

"Yeah," JJ said.

"That's great. I'll, uh, pick you up at 5," Reid said.

"I'll be ready," JJ said, smiling and blushing a little. Reid felt his cheeks going red as well.

"Cool," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Reid walked into building C of Quantico Terrace Apartments. He held his go-bag in his hand as he happily walked to floor 3 and went to apartment 27. He opened the door and found his little sister feeding the koi fish in the living room.<p>

"Hey Maxine," Reid said.

"Spencer! Can we have your birthday dinner tonight?" Maxine asked.

"Yup. I have some news to tell you Maxie," Reid said.

"What?" Maxine asked.

"I have a date Friday," Reid said.

"You have a date? With who? Where at?" Maxine rambled off questions.

"Maxine, slow down. Yes, I have a date with my friend from work JJ," Reid said.

"The blonde one who obviously likes you?" Maxine asked.

"You've never met the team, how do you know who she is?" Reid asked.

"I've seen the picture with you and the team and I can tell that JJ likes you. Anyway, where is it at?" Maxine asked.

"We're going to a Redskins football game. She loves football and the Redskins," Reid said.

"You like her," Maxine said. "You should ask her to be your girlfriend." Reid's cheeks began turning red.

"So, how about that dinner?" Reid asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

Maxine messed with Reid's hair after he brushed it. Reid glared at his little sister.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Fixing your hair," Maxine said.

"After I just brushed it. Makes perfect sense," Reid said.

"If you wear your hair like that to a football game, they'll beat you up," Maxine said. Reid chuckled and ruffled Maxine's wavy golden brown hair.

"I have to do your hair kiddo. What time does Mandy's sleep over start?" Reid asked.

"She said I can come at 4:45 since you have a date," Maxine said. Reid sat her on a chair and brushed her hair.

"So what time do I pick you up tomorrow?" Reid asked.

"Between noon and two," Maxine said. Reid put her hair in two ponytails and tied in pink ribbons to match her pajamas.

"Go grab your sleeping bag and we'll go to Mandy's house," Reid said. Maxine threw a shirt at Reid. "What's this?"

"A Redskins jersey. Don't say I never got you anything," Maxine said, leaving the room.

"Wait, where did...Forget it," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Reid dropped of Maxine at Mandy's house and drove to JJ's house. He walked to the door and knocked it. JJ appeared, ironically wearing the same jersey.<p>

"Hey Spence. You look nice," JJ said with a smile. Reid had on a football jersey, jeans, and converse. She had never seen him so casually dressed.

"You do too," Reid said. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," JJ said. She took his hand and shut the door. He walked over to his old '65 Volvo and opened the passenger side door for JJ. He got into the driver's seat and began driving to the stadium.

"Sorry my car is crap. It's all I could afford at 16," Reid said. "I wanna make sure Maxine is going to a good school before I spend money on a new car."

"That's sweet Spence. Where is Maxine anyway?" JJ asked.

"Her friend is having a sleepover," Reid said. He pulled into a parking space.

"Your cars not that bad," JJ said.

"You think so?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. You restore it a little and auctioned it, you'd get Maxine into Yale with the money from the car," JJ said. She got out of the car.

"Wow," Reid said. He couldn't believe JJ was actually on a date with him. He got out of the car and walked hand in hand with JJ. He hated human contact, but he felt so comfortable around JJ.

"Let's get to our seats," JJ said.

"Uh, yeah," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Reid and JJ cheered as the Redskins scored the winning touchdown. JJ laughed at Reid and gave him a hug.<p>

"That was fun Spence," JJ said as they began walking to his car. Before they got to the car, Reid stopped and held her hands.

"JJ, do you want to go on another date with me?" Reid asked.

"Of course Spence! I really, really like you Spence. You know that right?" JJ asked. "It doesn't take a profiler to tell that."

"I like you too JJ. I like you a lot. W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Reid asked, afraid .

"Yeah Spence," JJ said. She held him closely before they got into his car. Reid smiled ear to ear as he drove to JJ's appartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>_

Maxine ran to Reid's car and sat in the back seat once he got to Mandy's house.

"How'd the date go?" Maxine asked eagerly.

"Great," Reid said.

"How great?" Maxine asked.

"Well, me and my girlfriend are going out for coffee tomorrow and my girlfriend wants to meet you," Reid said. Maxine gasped.

"SPENCER GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Maxine exclaimed. Reid felt his cheeks go red.

"Hey Maxine, why are you wearing make-up?" Reid asked.

"So, that sleepover..." Maxine started, wiping the traces of lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and mascara off of her face.

* * *

><p>I can see Reid being an over-protective fatherbig brother, so I enjoyed the ending. I don't know crap about football(even though I go to every home game at my school) so I didn't actually write the game because it would have sucked a lot. Reviews make me inspired which makes updates faster!

P.S. I'm kinda blocked on 'A Week With Daddy' if anyone's read it. Can you guys PM me ideas to unblock me?


	4. Meeting JJ

_Miss me :D I finished this forever ago but I've been crazy busy :P Don't worry, I'm working on fitting writing into my schedule_

* * *

><p>JJ was nervous about meeting Spence 's little sister in a few hours. She was scared she wouldn't like her. If she didn't, what if he broke up with her? She really, really liked him after all. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.<p>

"Hello," JJ answered.

"Hey JJ. I'm sorry, but Maxine woke up sick," Reid said. JJ could hear the sound of harsh coughs in the background.

"Its okay Spence. I can come over and help you take care of her. I really want to see you today, plus I'd like to meet her still," JJ said.

"Great, I could use an extra set of hands," Reid said.

"Okay. I'll be over soon. Bye Spence," JJ said.

"I'll see soon. Bye, and thanks Jenny," Reid said. JJ smiled. No one from work ever called her anything but JJ.

Reid made his way back into Maxine's room. He sat next to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Spencer, my tummy hurts," Maxine whimpered. Reid kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her stomach. He hated seeing his little sister in pain. It proved to him that he truly couldn't protect her from everything.

"I know kiddo. It'll be over soon," Reid said.

"I ruined your date," Maxine said.

"No you didn't. JJ's gonna come over and help me take care of you," Reid said.

"She's nice for that," Maxine said.

"Yeah. You try and rest while I make you some soup," Reid said. Maxine nodded as he cut off the light.

Reid went into the kitchen and started making soup. As he did, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find JJ.

"Hey Spence," JJ said, giving Reid a hug. "I bought some cough syrup for Maxine and I have some movies for us to watch."

"Thanks JJ. I'm making her soup right now. I'll try to get her to take medicine, but she's never really sick, and she hates taking medicine," Reid said, leading JJ to the kitchen. JJ sat at the counter where she saw a fish tank.

"You know, I always wanted a fish growing up," JJ said. "My parents would never get me one."

"Maxine really wanted once, so when she made the honor roll I got it for her. His name is Nat," Reid said. He poured the soup into the bowl and placed it on a tray along with some orange juice. "Follow me."

JJ grabbed the medicine and followed Reid to Maxine's room. He turned on the light, a pillow being flung at him.

"Turn it off monkey butt," Maxine groaned.

"I have food," Reid said. Maxine sat up and noticed JJ, a smirk growing on her face. "Maxine, this is JJ."

"Hi Maxine," JJ said. Reid placed the tray on Maxine's lap.

"You gotta take some medicine," Reid said.

"But it's gross," Maxine complained.

"Yeah, but a few minutes of a bad taste makes you better faster," Reid said. Maxine nodded and took the medicine. She quickly drank some orange juice to get rid of the taste.

"JJ, you are as pretty as Spencer says you are," Maxine said. Reid's face grew red as JJ smiled at him.

"Thanks," JJ said. "Spence had told me a lot about you. Like that you know how to part seven instruments and you're good at drawing."

"Yeah, it's fun," Maxine said.

"What do you know how to play?" JJ asked.

"Piano, violin, guitar, drums, bass, clarinet and ukelele," Maxine said. She finished the bowl of soup and yawned.

"Get some sleep Maxie. We'll be in the living room," Reid said. Maxine nodded and cuddled into her blankets. Reid placed a kiss on get forehead and left with JJ.

"What movie do you want to watch?" JJ asked.

"Doesn't matter," Reid said. JJ put in Titanic and sat next to Reid on the couch.

"How come Maxine is in your custody?" JJ asked.

"Our mom is a paranoid schizophrenic and she was fine throughout my childhood because my dad helped her take her medication, but when she was pregnant with Maxine..." Reid started. JJ noticed him tear up. She grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to tell me," JJ said.

"No, I want to," Reid said. "I was 16 and mom just found out she was pregnant. I was packing some of my things for college and I needed another box. I went to the basement where my dad had an office to work on his cases and he was lying on the floor in a pool of his blood...someone broke in and killed him. We were right upstairs...and his killer was never caught. My mom stopped taking her meds and I couldn't take care of her and Maxine, so when Maxine was 2, put my mom in a sanitarium and I adopted Maxine. Legally, she's my daughter, but to us, we're only brother and sister."

"I'm sorry Spence," JJ said. "Is that why you joined the FBI?"

"Everyday I hope and wish that his killer will be caught so he can rest in peace, so yeah," Reid said. "How about you?"

"My older sister was raped by some college guys when she was leaving the library. She was pregnant with one of their babies, and she couldn't bring his child into the world or abort the baby, so she took her life and the baby's," JJ said. Tears formed in her eyes as she held the necklace around her neck. "I still remember her coming into my room and giving me this necklace. She told me that no matter what happens, she loved me. Those guys are still free and it disgust me that bastard like them never get caught and..."

"Knowing that you've put someone else's monsters away helps a little, but..." Reid started.

"It never makes your monsters go away," JJ said. Reid reached his hand up to her cheek and dried her tears. Their eyes locked and something suddenly clicked with them. She closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers. Her hand fell on his shoulder and his hand fell on her waist. To them, fireworks were going off like crazy. That was an understatement.

Reid slowly pulled away and smiled. He was red from blushing as JJ pulled him into another kiss.

"Spencer," Maxine said. Reid pulled away, giving her one more kiss before going to check on Maxine.

"Yeah kiddo?" Reid said.

"I need more...you're blushing," Maxine said. "And why are your lips shiny...you kissed her didn't you!"

"What did you need? Tissue, medicine, sleep preferably?" Reid asked, wiping any trace of JJ's lip stick off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"-Do you love her? Are you getting married? Are you gonna have babies and live happily ever after?" Maxine rambled on the car ride to school.

"Max, calm down. All we did was kiss and watch a movie," Reid said. Maxine felt better and was going to school while Reid went to work. Hopefully, if they didn't have a case, JJ was going to come over for dinner that night.

"I can't calm down, you're gonna marry her!" Maxine said.

"We've dated for barely 3 days, it takes time for a relationship to get to marriage," Reid said as he pulled into school. He gave her a hug and kiss. "Mrs. Lee will pick you up and she'll watch you if I have a case."

"Okay. I love you Spencer," Maxine said.

"I love you to kiddo," Reid said.

As Reid pulled into the parking garage, his phone went off. He answered, hearing coughs.

"Jay?" Reid asked.

"Spence, I'm sick. I called Hotch already. Don't tell anyone about us yet. I want it to be our secret for now," JJ said.

"Okay. I'll be over at lunch if we're not on a case," Reid said.

"Okay Spence. Get to work," JJ said.

"You get to sleep and feel better," Reid said.

"I'll try. Bye Spence," JJ said, sneezing before she hung up.

* * *

><p>The team had been called on a case to Baltimore, making Reid feel guilty for not coming to check on his blonde beauty.<p>

It was nearing 8 at night and JJ woke up to find Reid running his fingers through her hair.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens," Reid said.

"Spence, when did you get here?" JJ asked, happy she gave him a key.

"About half an hour ago," Reid said, kissing her forehead. "You're still a little warm Jen."

"Well I'm feeling better now that you're here," JJ said. "Where's Maxine?"

"Doing homework in the living room," Reid said. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm just tired," JJ said.

"You need to eat Jen," Reid said. He kissed her warm forehead.

"I ate already. I just want to sleep," JJ said. Reid ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll stay until you're sleeping," Reid said. JJ nodded and snuggled into his side. She slowly drifted off into a fever-induced slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for any errors. I write these on an email on my phone and auto-correct is a bitch :P<em>


End file.
